Confession Rehearsal
by megashypuppy
Summary: Blossom tries to confess her feeling to Brick. Instead she ends up telling him it was a 'confession rehearsal,' not how she really felt about him. How will she tell him that her feelings for him are real and she didn't just use him for a confession rehearsal?
1. Confession Rehearsal

"I...I-I've liked you for a long time!"

Two teens stood in front of the entrance to their school. Both were blushing, the girl much redder than the boy. She was the one that confessed to the boy after all. They boy opened his mouth to say something when the girl stuttered out something.

"Ju- Ju-" Instead of saying what he was previously going to say, he wondered what she was trying to stay.

"Ju?"

"Just kidding!" The girls blurted out, grinning. The boy turned away, sweat dropping and sighing. He began walking out.

"So, how was that? Was I cute? Did I make your heart beat fast?"

"Come on, Bloss, really? Don't mess with me like that, you jerk." Blossom blushed.

"Sorry Brick. But really, tell me honestly, how was that?" The two continued their conversation while they walked home.

* * *

'Uh, why can't you just confess to him like a normal person? Why did you go and tell him it was a 'confession rehearsal'? That I was just kidding?' Blossom thought to herself as she plopped down on her bed. She closed her eyes. Why did she go and say she was kidding, again? Oh yeah.

Blossom was afraid of how he'd react to her words.

The two of them had been friends for a long time, since sixth grade. She valued their friendship so much, and was afraid of what he might think if she told him she liked him. She didn't want to ruin the great friendship they already had. So, last minute, she told him it was a rehearsal for her real confession for he guy she liked. It just seemed easier than having to face him right after she told Brick she liked him.

You know, why did she go and confess to him in the first place if she was afraid of ruining their friendship?

Truthfully, Blossom had no idea why she did it. Word just started pouring out and she couldn't stop them.

'Well, I can't lie to him like that again. I've made up my mind. I have to tell him tomorrow.' Blossom thought. 'Please cheer me on Brick, even if you're to one I'm confessing to.'

* * *

Later, after taking a long bath to try and clear her mind, not that it worked, Blossom sat on the floor by her bed and texted Brick. Having no idea what to say, she texted this to him.

 _Brick_

 _Hey Brick! I was wondering if you wanted to help me with another confession rehearsal?_

 _You don't have to, but I'd appreciate the help._

There she went again. Lying about her feelings again. Blossom tossed her phone across the floor in frustration. A few seconds after, she got up and picked up, making sure it was okay.

But, she's definitely going to telling him how she really feels about him tomorrow, instead of 'rehearsing' with him.

Hopefully, he feels the same way about her.

* * *

The next morning, Blossom got up earlier than usual. She got dressed in her school uniform and looked in the mirror. She debated whether she should put on some make-up for once, but once it was on her face, she quickly took it all off. She did use a bit of clear lip-gloss, though.

She ate breakfast, watching TV. She saw that today was supposed to be a lucky day for her.

But she didn't care about any of that stuff.

She waited out the whole school day. When classes were over, she turned to Brick, she opened her mouth to talk to him, but he interrupted her.

"Hey, good luck! I'm cheering for you." He started to walk away until,

"Wait!" Brick stopped and turned around to face her. Blossom blushed and looked straight at him.

"I like you!" Blossom told him. "Everything I said about a confession rehearsal was a lie. You-you're the one I like! I-I know that I'm not perfect, even though I try to be. I'm a huge dork. I've never had any experience dating before, but I really like you!" Blossom had closed her eyes during her confession. She hadn't wanted to see Brick's face during the whole thing, only having enough courage to look at him at the beginning. She stood like that for a while before she felt a pair of arms around her. Her eyes opened as she looked up.

"Me too. I feel exactly the same way." Brick smiled, closing his eyes as he hugged Blossom. She smiled too, happy her feelings were returned.

This confession didn't turn out so bad after all.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this story!  
**

 **I was so inspired to write something after I listened to this song. I love it SO much. There's an English version and a regular version.**

 **The song is called Confession Rehearsal by Honeyworks.**

 **The English version I like is by JubyPhonic. It's amazing, I really recommend you listen to it.**

 **OH! I'm also planning to do another chapter in Brick's POV, if you guys want. Or if this gets enough reviews.**

 **I don't own the characters or the song.**


	2. Another Story

"I...I-I've liked you for a long time!"

Two teenagers, a boy and a girl stood in front of the entrance of the school. The boy stared down at the girl.

'B-Bloss, sh-she likes me back?' Just as he was about to say something to her, the girl stuttered out that she was just kidding. Brick turned away from Blossom, beginning to walk out the door.

'Knew it was too good to be true, I'm not that lucky.'

"Come on, Bloss, really? Don't mess with me like that, you jerk." Brick said to her as she blushed. 'I almost believed it.'

"Sorry Brick." Brick blushed as he glanced back down at his best friend. They both talked all the way home before having to split paths.

* * *

'Ugh why did you go and fall in love with your best friend, Brick? What the heck were you thinking?' Brick sat in front of his bed looking at his phone. He sat with his arm on his knees, and his other arm holing his phone out in front of him. He sighed.

Ever since they'd become friends in sixth grade, he'd begun to like her a lot. But, he never acted on his feeling because 1) he thought that was stupid, and you should act with your head, not emotions, and 2) he was way to shy about that stuff. Brick would never admit it to anyone, but he had no idea how to act in relationships.

It may have something to do with his huge crush on Blossom. Just saying.

Anyway, he valued their friendship just as much as Blossom did, so that was another thing holding him back. But after hearing that confession from her today, Brick was seriously considering just telling her and getting let down easy.

He was also considering asking her about this guy she liked. Part of him would like to know, and the other part wouldn't. Man, he was so conflicted.

He was brought out of his thoughts be a beep on his phone. A message from Blossom.

 _Brick_

 _Hey Brick! I was wondering if you wanted to help me with another confession rehearsal?_

 _You don't have to, but I'd appreciate the help._

Brick sighed. Honestly, he didn't think he could handle another confession rehearsal. He felt that his heart was exploding the first time. But, he guessed that it wouldn't try and kill him this time. Hopefully.

 _Bloss_

 _Yeah, sure. I'd love to help you._

Uhg! Why the heck did he tell her that. She should just be honest with her feelings and stop using him as a substitute.

But still, Brick had to admit that she looked cute while she 'confessed' to him.

But he didn't tell her that.

* * *

The next morning, Brick got up fairly early for him. He got dresses after taking a shower and walked downstairs for breakfast. He turned on the TV after grabbing a bowl of cereal. Today seemed to be a lucky day for Blossom, as it mentioned on the TV.

Well, Brick was going to need some luck to get away with hiding his feeling from her. Where was his luck today?

At the end of the day, Brick turned to Blossom and wished her luck.

"Hey, good luck! I'm cheering for you." What he said wasn't completely fake. He did wish for her to be happy after all. He turned to walk away, but paused when she called to him.

"Wait!" He turned to face her, not missing the blush that spread across her face.

"I like you!" Now it was Brick's turn to blush. "Everything I said about a confession rehearsal was a lie. You-you're the one I like! I-I know that I'm not perfect, even though I try to be. I'm a huge dork. I've never had any experience dating before, but I really like you!" Brick noticed her eyes close as she got further in he confession. Her real confession. Brick smiled. She did like him back after all.

He walked up to her before wrapping his arms around her. He closed his eyes as he felt Blossom's head turn to look up at him.

"Me too." He said to her, smoothly. "I feel exactly the same way." Brick smiled. He squeezed Blossom, hugging her close to his chest. Blossom smiled and hugged him just as tight. Both happy as can be with the person they loved in their arms.

Maybe his luck wasn't so terrible after all.

* * *

 **The end! I hope you guys enjoyed this story! It was so fun to write.**

 **To be honest, this part was more fun because Brick is adorable.**

 **BTW, go watch Jefferz's cover of Confession Rehearsal Another Story. It's fabulous.**

 **Please Review, thanks**

 **-Shypuppy**


End file.
